


Hide and Seek

by purplesauce



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesauce/pseuds/purplesauce
Summary: Flug is forced to play a game with Dementia while his life is on the line. Little did he know he would stumble upon something that would make him forget completely what he was supposed to be doing.





	Hide and Seek

Flug's nervous breaths echoed throughout the laboratory as he fumbled with various solutions, attempting to create a new chemical for his latest invention. The sweat beads on his forehead collected and ran down to his chin as he worked vigorously. This was his last extension this week, and if he is to be late once more, he'd be sure Black Hat would turn him inside out and mount him on the wall. It was almost finished; he merely had to combine a few simple chemicals in a tube and mix it with his current solution. Afterwards, he could insert it into his new ray gun as ammunition, and present it in tomorrow's commercial. His tired eyes focused on measuring out exact amounts in order for the reaction to work. As he steadied his caffine-charged hands, he prepared to mix the chemicals into the vial. He slowly and ever so carefully tipped his hand down. One drop was what he needed. Any more and the entire mix would be ruined. He'd have to start all over, and it took him nearly three days to get this solution just right, not to mention he would have to go through the same trouble to obtain the chemicals he needed in the first place. 

The drop of mixture had almost fallen over the edge when the lab doors flew open, hitting the walls with a humongous bang. Flug's arms acted in reflex, and the vial of chemicals went flying, finally landing and shattering on the floor next to Dementia's feet. Flug let out an audible sigh and stood up, glaring at Dementia. 

"Dementia...." he said lowly, or as low as he could sound, "I thought I told you to stay out of the lab!"

"Yeeeeaaa... now that you mention it, you did say something like that." she replied, completely nonchalant. She dance-stepped over to Flug and perused his workbench before grabbing a random flask of lord knows what. Flug quickly jumped and snached the flask back from her before she could get any on herself.

"C-Careful! This thing can burn right through human flesh! D-Don't mess with it!" he scolded, setting it down carefully on the table and leading her away from his work area. He sighed again and folded his arms. "Now... what is it, Dementia?" he asked, glancing at his watch. He might not make the deadline...

"Wellllll, I'm bored." she stated bluntly, "and I wanna play a game with you! It'll be reeeeally fun!" She grinned widely, so widely it seemed like it wasn't humanly possible. Then again, Flug had to wonder whether Dementia was actually human or not. "Not now, Dementia. I'm very busy with my work." he said, waving her off with his hand. He turned around to return to his lab, but Dementia caught him by the sleeve of his labcoat.

"Pleeeeeeeeeaseee!" she pleaded, her eyes enlarging and filling with fake tears. If Dementia kept bothering him, he won't be able to get the new invention in by the deadline, and then he'll really be in trouble. For now, it would probably be best to play along and get it over with. For the third time in the hour, Flug sighed. He put his head in his hand and turned to face Dementia.

"... what game..." he uttered, defeated. Dementia gasped in delight. "Really?! You'll play with me? Yay!!" she exclaimed, jumping around gleefully. "Yes, yes, I'll play with you. Now, what game is it?! " he demanded, whisper-shouting so his boss wouldn't catch him goofing off. Dementia stopped bouncing and began to hum thoughtfully. What game indeed? Suddenly she gasped and shouted, "I GOT IT! We can plaaaaay..." she dragged on, slowly moving closer to Flug's face. He was suddenly extremely nervous, and he drew back a few steps before she finally concluded in a high pitch, "Hide and Seek!!!"

Flug blinked, confused. "... w-why Hide and Seek?" 

"Becaaaaaauuse," Dementia pouted, "you've been cooped up in your lab for three weeks! 5.0.5.'s been pretty lonely with you all holed up in there! Now, hands in! We have to pick who's it!"

Flug rolled his eyes. Most of the time, Dementia acted like a little kid, but this was a bit of a stretch. He could be finishing his invention right now if it wasn't for her. He reluctantly stretched his arm out with hers and she began to recite bubblegum. God, this made him feel so stupid.

"Bubblegum, bubblegum, in a dish, how many pieces do ya wish?" Her finger landed on Flug, and he lazily thought of a random number. "Uhh.. Eight." he mumbled, taking his eyes off of their hands to check his watch again. Sweet lord! Had ten minutes already gone by?! 

"Hey!! Flug, you're it!" Dementia shouted, and Flug looked back to find her pointing at his hand. Flug barely had any time to comprehend what was happening before Dementia shoved him back into his lab and pulled his bag further down so that it was covering his eyes. She giggled and sprinted out of the lab. "Count to 50!!" she shouted, as she rounded the corner and disappeared into the hallways. Flug mentally began counting as he readjusted his bag and went to tidy up his workbench a bit. By the time everything was orderly enough, he realized he'd counted all the way to 276. He left the lab, rounded the corner, and began his tedious search. 

He speed-walked through the hallway, glancing into small rooms and only entering the larger ones for about a minute. He debated on whether he should just give up and leave her hiding wherever she was. No, that won't work, he thought. She would probably get bored and make a ruckus. That could disturb his boss... and he was in the most fowl of moods when he was disturbed! Flug sighed in defeat and pressed forward. There wasn't much of the house left to search; Only the dining room, Dementia's room (her room was probably the farthest from the lab), and his boss's office. Flug shivered when he realized that he might have to actually confront his boss about all this if Dementia didn't turn up. He shook the thought and entered the dining room, glancing around hurriedly for Dementia.

It was really quite elegant. The table was unnecessarily large for just four guests, covered in a blood red cloth to match the sky. The chairs were arranged so that there was one on each side. 5.0.5. usually sat on a longer side while Demencia took the shorter side so she could face Black Hat during every meal. Flug just took whichever seat was left, leaving him to face 5.0.5... Now that he thinks about it, Dementia's attempts to woo Black Hat have grown a little more effortless and happen less frequently. She doesn't stare at him when they ate like she used to. He has to wonder if maybe she had given up? Or possibly, could she have lost interest in him? As he asks himself these unrelated questions, his mind is suddenly flooded with outrageous thoughts. 

If she's lost interest, then maybe I have a chance...

I would have no competition!

M-maybe he and I could-

Flug stopped pacing (he hadn't even realized he had started to pace) and sighed. No, of course not. Please. As if someone such as himself would be the least bit desirable to Black Hat. Stop deluding yourself, Flug, he scolded mentally, and settled down in the chair Black Hat usually sat in. His gaze moved toward the window stained with ruby clouds. The glow of the bloody sky creeped across the walls. Somehow, the ever-present red that seemed to be everywhere in this house was a calming virtue for Flug. He stared outside for what seemed like hours, watching the empty yard with his head in his hand. His thoughts swam anxiously as he tried to convince himself it would never happen. He thought about it for about half an hour before he realized he had almost gotten lost in another fantasy. He got up reluctantly and strode on.

He was losing time.

He stalked through the halls as he neared Black Hat's office. He attempted to lighten his step as not to disturb him in his work. Slowly, he made his way over to the door and started to sneak by. However, he was stopped in his tracks when he heard a muffled growl come from the other side of the door. He froze and turned his head toward the sound. It sounded like Black Hat. Was he in pain...? No, Black Hat can't be in pain. He would never allow his physical form to come to any harm whatsoever. Maybe he was just frustrated with something he was working on? But... whenever he began to get impatient with paperwork, he always gave it to Flug to finish.. 

Curiosity took over Flug, and he leaned in to get a better listen. The sounds he heard through the crack of the door sent his face aflame, and his heart picked up rapidly. Black Hat was growling in arousal. Aside from the vocal sounds he heard, he also caught slick, wet, slippery sounds creeping out into the hall. Flug began to shake. Did-... Did he dare...?

Flug swallowed hard as he got onto his knees and peered through the wide keyhole in the metal door. It took everything he had not to gasp too loudly, or else Black Hat would've heard him for sure.

Black Hat was sitting in his chair, his pants and underwear cast to the floor carelessly. His hand was wrapped tight around his tentacle-like dick, pumping at a moderate pace. Flug's gaze moved to Black Hat's expression. His eyes were closed, a slight blush dusting his face, and he looked focused and determined as his arm moved rhythmically. Drool dared to run down his chin, escaping its prison behind Black Hat's fangs. Flug stared at them intensely. He imagined Black Hat looming over him, teeth dripping with saliva. He imagined his sharp fangs puncturing his skin, drawing blood from his veins. Flug shuddered and suppressed a small moan at the thought. No... he couldn't. 

"Mnnn.... fuck, Flug....."

Flug's eyes shot wide open and he flung himself away from the keyhole. Had he seen him?! Oh God, please, let him not have seen him! He shook on the floor for a moment until he saw that Black Hat hadn't come out and murdered him yet. In fact, it seemed like maybe he was getting a bit louder. 

No... it couldn't have been... could it...? Had Black Hat just called his name? Flug drew closer to the door and peeked through the keyhole again, his hands sweaty and unsteady. Black Hat had picked up the pace a little, letting out a groan every so often. As Flug watched his boss jack off, he began to feel warm in a familiar area. His dick was already erect... just from listening to his voice. Oh God... could he...? He began to palm himself through his jeans. He stifled another moan, careful as not to be found out. He cautiously reached into his jeans and under his boxers, taking his dick in hand. As if on cue, Black Hat growled dominantly, and began to pump faster.

This was so risky! He could get killed for this...! His heart beat insanely fast as he moved his hand a bit slower than Black Hat, giving it his all not to make a sound. The heated breaths caught in his bag, making his face all the more red and hot. It wasn't long before he matched Black Hat's pace and began to lose himself. Every little gasp of air Black Hat made only stimulated him further. The fantasies ran wild inside his mind; The biting, the scratching, and oh, the pounding he wished he was receiving right now! He failed to cover a gasp and covered his mouth, fear and panic rising in his chest. Black Hat stopped his motions and made his way toward the door, with a murderous look in his eye. Flug nearly screamed, but it died out in his throat as he scrambled up to get away. He had almost taken refuge inside the dining room when Black Hat's tentacle appendage had wrapped around his waist and yanked him backwards. He began to hyperventilate and clawed at the walls in a futile attempt to escape before he was dragged into the office. The door slammed shut and locked behind him, and he stared up at Black Hat, frightened out of his mind. 

Oh God, what'll he do to me?! This is it; This is how I die... farewell, my dear lab-

"Fluuuuug...." he heard Black Hat growl at him. He shivered and shut his eyes tightly, shrinking into himself. 

"I-I'm s-so sorry, sir!!! Please. d-don't kill me! I d-didn't mean t-to-"

His frantic apology was cut short when Black Hat yanked him forward and lifted up Flug's bag ever so slightly to press his lips to Flug's. Flug was unable to move, or to even comprehend what had just happened. The kiss lasted ten seconds before Black Hat pulled away to look at Flug with a demonic grin. Flug was sure Black Hat was able to detect how red his face was through the bag. He stood shaking, a nervous wreck, trying to find the right words. Suddenly, Black Hat picked him up and carried him through a door in the office.

"S-Sir, what are y-you-?!"

"Quiet, Flug! "

Flug shrunk back at Black Hat's order before being thrown into a lavishly decorated bed, not to mention extremely comfortable. Black Hat wasted no time stripping him of everything except his bag. In seconds, he was looming over Flug menacingly. He cracked a wide grin as he eyed Flug's fully erect dick. He chuckled lowly and snaked his hands over Flug's bare chest, earning a shiver from Flug. He teased Flug's nipples, and Flug choked on a moan as Black Hat bent down to let his tongue tease the sensitive buds.

Flug couldn't believe this was happening! Never had he actually thought Black Hat would do anything like this to him, let alone ever show him praise for his inventions or ever even casually touch him! This... this was so much more than he had hoped for... and he was so grateful. A tear leaked out from his eye and ran down to his chin. Black Hat stopped teasing Flug's nipples and eyes the tear, moving up a bit to lick it away with another chuckle. He then moved to lick up Flug's collarbone and to his neck. Flug moaned shakily as he felt Black Hat suckle on his sensitive skin, teeth grazing against it slightly. Without warning, Black Hat bit down on Flug's neck, and Flug moaned louder this time, as blood trickled down the nape of his neck onto the crimson sheets. Black Hat drew back and gave him a bit of a surprised and intrigued look.

"Oh~ So you like it when I hurt you?~" he cooed, face hovering just inches above Flug's, teeth stained with his blood. Flug merely shook under Black Hat, eyes shifting and sweat gathering on his forehead. Black Hat leaned in to kiss him again, his tongue invading Flug's. He could taste his own blood from the kiss, and he liked it. He loved how Black Hat was dominating him. He was all too eager to move on and have Black Hat claim him, make him only his own. Black Hat continued to assault Flug's tongue while he moved his hand down to stroke Flug's dick. It twitched eagerly, and Flug moaned into Black Hat's mouth as Black Hat moved his hand in the most pleasurable ways. He was close. So terribly, tantalizingly, close...! Flug gripped the sheets, a shout growing in his throat. Unfortunately, before he could finish, Black Hat stopped abruptly and broke the kiss. 

Flug looked at him with a disappointed expression, which also seemed to beg and plead for him to keep going. Black Hat chuckled in an amused manner at the look on Flug's face.

"Oh, Flug, be patient. Don't forget I still command you." he cooed, and got up for a moment. He returned with a bottle. Flug thought it was probably lubricant.

"I don't want to hurt you. It'd affect your productivity." Black Hat said plainly, while preparing to apply it to Flug's entrance. Flug began to protest, but to no avail as Black Hat slid a finger inside. Flug cringed and gripped the sheets. Black Hat loomed over him once more, with one hand pressed firmly to his entrance, his finger exploring, and the other pinning his wrists above his head. Black Hat gave a devilish smile as Flug gasped, his back arching. There it is.

"Fuck, you look so good when you're helpless~" he sneered. He added a second finger and began to rub Flug's special spot inside, the doctor writhing below him in pleasure. He withdrew his fingers, much to Flug's displeasure, but inserted his dick in their place. Flug choked on another moan as Black Hat slid in with ease, groaning lowly. Flug's tight walls were constricting him, and fuck, it felt so good. He backed out only to slam into Flug again, earning a squealish moan from him. His thrusts felt like heaven, as he pounded into that spot over and over again. His vision narrowed and his breaths grew more frantic. Black Hat bent down to kiss him again, saliva trickling from their mouths, and Flug grabbed onto Black Hat, holding onto him for dear life as he drove him close to the edge. His claws dug into Flug's wrist, arousing him further. Black Hat reached down and eagerly pumped Flug's erection, to which Flug responded with a quaking moan. Black Hat growled down at him and bit his collarbone, thrusting harder and faster. Flug reached his climax and shook violently, calling out Black Hat's name.

That had sent Black Hat over the edge as well, as he came hard inside Flug, growling into his ear.

"MMnnn~ Flug~" he groaned, emptying his load into the shivering doctor. He soon pulled out and collapsed next to Flug on the bed. He rolled over to lean over Flug.

"Remember, Flug... you are mine. Don't let anyone else touch you like this, or I'll kill you."

Flug only looked at Black Hat in bewilderment. He nodded silently, and Black Hat shimmied under the covers, lifting them up afterwards to invite Flug under with him. He happily obliged, and gladly cuddled up to Black Hat. He discovered that he did in fact have a heartbeat as he snuggled up to his warm and strong chest. He looked up at Black Hat, who was staring straight back at him. He debated on whether to speak, but thought, ah, to hell with it.

"Uh... s-sir?"

"You are to call me by name when we are alone, Flug. Still, what is it?"

"U-Uh... I uhm... I love you..." he whispered, as he became flustered and looked away from Black Hat's gaze. It was silent for a few moments before Flug found himself being pulled closer by Black Hat's arms.

"Don't say embarrassing shit like that, Flug." 

Flug glanced back up at Black Hat in disappointment only to find his expression completely contradicted the tone of his voice. His gaze was averted, and his cheeks were much more red than when he had seen him in his office earlier. Flug laughed softly and snuggled up to him a little more.

"Okay."

\-------------

Meanwhile, Demencia was in her room, locked inside a wardrobe. She awaited Flug to come and rescue her while she played with her hair. Little did she know Flug had forgotten entirely about their game, and wouldn't be coming to find her anytime soon... 

... but Black Hat was furious the following day because Flug's invention still wasn't prepared.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, this is my first work. Not much, but I'm trying. Leave reviews, it'll help a lot! I hope you enjoyed it, and if not, thanks for reading all the way to the end!


End file.
